


Not Ready Yet

by butterymelons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterymelons/pseuds/butterymelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Dave to piss for him but Dave isn't exactly ready yet.  John is a bit impatient about this. (what am i writing holy shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: im so sorry this is shorter and crappier than i thought it would be uwu  
> i hope you still enjoy what i wrote though ; v ;

You’ve always had a thing for watersports. Dave knows this and he has become very, very, okay with it.

And Dave is certainly very hot about this kind of stuff, no joke. You like to see him wet himself. Sometimes you force him to go even when he doesn’t quite have to go yet.

“John, I could go right now if I tried but I think I’ll just hold it,” Dave sighed. You imagine forcing him to go now, as much as you hate admitting this all. You’ve never did this with him before with only dubious consent. ”John please. We can do this later. It’s only been like a couple hours since I’ve last drank anything.”

“Can you do it for me pleeeeeeease?”

Dave’s face flushed a bit. ”Dude, I don’t want to yet—”

“I can make you.”

“What is your deal today??”

“Just kneel down,” you say, almost shouting.

“John. Seriously, I don’t think you can do anythi—”

“Please Dave just do it.”

You know the more aroused Dave becomes, the quicker he will just fucking piss.

He swallows, questioning what was about to happen. “Fine.” Dave kneeled on the floor. You kneel next to him and guide your hand up his shirt.

“Woah, dude, what are you—ahhh..” You’re teasing his nipples. He let’s out a soft moan every time you roll and pinch them.

You start rubbing Dave’s stomach. His skin is so smooth and soft. You start rubbing in circular motions. Dave makes small giggling noises. Your hands move a bit lower, down to Dave’s hips. You rub his hips and get a hold on the hem of his boxers, pulling them down.

His boxers are down to his knees now. You thumb the slit of his cock to get him worked up before you pump. You start pumping him at a fast pace.

“You gotta go get, babe?” you say. You call him pet names because you know he likes it.

“Not yet—ahhhh,” he moans. You latch your lips onto his neck and suck and bite for awhile. You stop after you’ve left a few very noticeable marks.

You lick down the side of his body and make your way towards his cock again, this time with your mouth. You suck on the tip, then take as much dick as you can in your mouth. He moans loudly, wanting more. You keep sucking and licking, bobbing your head up and down.

“John, dude, okay I think that’s enough,” he whines as you lick the underside of his cock.

You stop licking. “What? Have to go?”

“Yeah dude— I have to go. Happy?”

You go back to the kneeling position you were in before and your hands wander back to Dave’s belly. You rub again, gently, as he moans out of frustration. Dave shuts his legs.

“Open your legs, Dave.”

“—Fine.” He opens his legs again like before, his face is still bright pink. As you rub his tummy, you notice him start to shake more.

“Ahh.. John I have to go. Badly.”

You keep rubbing. “Cmon Dave. Go.”

That’s when Dave finally burst. The flow was slow at first, you could see the piss trickling down Dave’s thighs. Oh man, was this hot or what? The flow got faster and faster. Damn, Dave really /did/ have to go. He is shaking a ton as he wets himself, and soon enough there’s one huge puddle on the floor below him.  
Dave lets out a few soft moans when he’s finished and gives a sigh of relief.

“That was really hot, babe,” you lean in for a quick kiss.

Dave breaks the kiss and whispers in your ear. “Whatever, babe, just go get me a towel and some new pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have an icky fetish uwu


End file.
